Best Damn Thing
by untouchablerave
Summary: A camping trip gets turned upside down when Tom finds something hidden inside Danny's pillow, and it's something he should have seen coming.


"Why the fuck do we have to come camping anyway?" Dougie moaned, letting the backpack he was carrying slide off his shoulders and drop heavily onto the floor, where Tom was sorting through the baggage and beginning to pitch tents.

"Because the fresh air is good for you, quit moaning," Tom replied nonchalantly, engrossed in hammering a tent peg into the ground.

"I think it's a great idea," Harry chortled from inside the tent.

"Really?" Tom smiled, standing up.

"No," Harry's head emerged from the tent, "I think it's bollocks," he said simply.

"Yeah cheers guys, thanks for the support," Tom chucked a bag of tent pegs towards Danny who caught them, and cocked his head sideways.

"Why did we have to come camping anyway?" He asked, accidently holding the bag upside-down so all the tent pegs fell out onto the grass.

"Fletch thought it might be a nice idea that after touring we got a little holiday…" Tom wringed his hands together excitedly.

"Yeah a holiday would be great but somewhere where the climate actually got warmer instead of colder," Harry sarcastically replied, opening a beer with his teeth.

"And somewhere where there are women," Dougie chimed in, "Half naked and can't understand a word I say,"

"There's a sheep over there Doug," Harry pointed with his beer can.

"Is it blonde?" Dougie asked, not looking up from opening his rucksack.

"That's gross!" Danny exclaimed.

"If there's grass on the wicket let's play cricket…" Dougie laughed but Danny still had a look of disgust on his face, "I'm joking you prick," he slapped Danny on the back.

"You're so crude, Dougie," Tom chuckled.

"To be quiet honest I'm sick at the site of the lot of you," Harry sat down in his camping chair and laughed to himself, "Weeks on tour and then Fletch decides that we should spend ever more time together,"

"I miss tour," Danny pouted, holding up a dust sheet like it had been infested with maggots.

Tom paced through the mounds of possessions and took the dust sheet from Danny's grip, "We'll be back on the road before you know it Dan,"

"Yeah," he replied simply, "Just as soon as Harry gets back to missing us -,"

"Which will be never," Harry butted in.

For a while Tom worked solidly in silence, observed by Danny, and through his daydream could hear Dougie and Harry laughing and prating about. Soon both tents were up and all four men were standing, staring intently at Tom's product of his labour, hands on hips.

"So, who's bunking with who?" Tom asked.

"I'm definitely not bunking with Danny," Harry announced.

"Why not?" Danny seemed quite offended, being rejected by Harry so early on in the holiday.

"Do I need to make a list?" Harry asked.

"No," Danny sulked, bundling his possessions into a nearby tent.

"I'll bunk with you Dan," Tom smiled, feeling slightly sorry for him.

"It's you and me Harry," Dougie grinned demonically and Tom could tell that maybe Harry was second guessing his decision to reject Danny. Tom laughed realising Dougie's humour was nothing more than harmless, but sometimes he was genuinely worried about where and when, during Dougie's childhood, was he dropped on his head?

Following Danny into their small cramp tent, the pair of them made it look less than homely, but it was comfortable enough for them.

"Thanks man," Dan suddenly uttered out.

"Eh?" Tom rummaged through his bag.

"Thanks for… y'know… bunking with me," Danny smiled sincerely.

"That's alright, Harry was being harsh, you're not that bad," Tom smiled back.

"Haha!" Danny cackled out, "Thanks!"

"No," Tom realised what he had said, "No, I didn't mean that,"

"I know," Danny nodded and Tom found the pair of them looking awkwardly at each other. Tom gulped, looking away quickly.

Suddenly Danny pulled a bottle from his bag.

"Irn-Bru?" he offered and Tom laughed out loud, shaking his head through fits of giggles.

"No thank you,"

"I'm going out for a slash, be back in a sec," Danny announced.

"Lovely," Tom smiled, still giggling at the moment that had passed. Tom carried on unpacking and decided he'd put a pack of tissues by Danny's pillow because he had hay fever. As he did so he felt something hard underneath Danny's pillow, feeling his way underneath he pulled out a secret hidden bottle of KY jelly and mounds of condoms stuffed in the pillow case.

"Dirty bastard," Tom muttered to himself, stuffing the condoms back into the pillowcase before anyone could see, deciding he would catch Danny out later.

After many sausage sandwiches, campfire songs and roasted (and burnt) marshmallows, the boys decided to retire to their beds for the night. After saying goodnight Danny and Tom climbed into their tent and got ready for bed, both men lying there in their boxers.

Tom knew that for the joke to work it would have to be now or never.

Tom suddenly straddled Danny and pinned his arms above his head.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Danny asked.

"I found a little something under your pillow Danny," Tom cackled cruelly.

Danny said nothing but stared intently into Tom's eyes.

Realising the joke may have gone too far, Tom pulled his hands away from Danny's but remained straddled over his band mates hips.

Danny sat up on his elbows, eyes burning into Tom's, neither of them breaking the eye line, and sliding his hand around Tom's neck and pulling him down slightly, pressing his lips against Tom's gently.

Gasping through the kiss, Tom felt a wave of a cross between nausea and pleasure. Danny's other hand travelled to Tom's side, gripping him with control and pulling him further down on top of him. Tom tangled his hand in Danny's hair, comfortingly and let the other rest gently on his chest, tongues sliding gently and tenderly around each other, mustering love and adoration.

Stopping for a moment, letting their foreheads rest against each other and their noses rubbing before kissing once again. Breathlessly they pulled apart and lay there for a moment, panting loudly. Tom turned over to Danny and began rubbing his back.

"I never got to hear what you thought of camping,"

Turning over, Danny gave his biggest boyish grin he could muster, "I think it's the best damn thing ever," and the pair laughed themselves to sleep.


End file.
